


Surrender

by Julie_Horwitz



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from my story "Found By Fate."  Anakin and Padmé make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the Star Wars saga are copyrighted to Lucasfilm Ltd. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation. 

**Author's Notes:**

This is a missing scene from my story "Found By Fate." While it is not meant to be read on its own, you do not need to read this to enjoy "Found By Fate." But it should be noted that this scene is important to the overall plot of "Found By Fate" as well as the next story in the trilogy.  
In case anyone is wondering, in this universe, Anakin's artificial hand was replaced with an updated synthskin-covered model several years prior to this story. It was one of the many measures taken to keep his identity hidden.  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. It contains explicit sex. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All questions and comments may be sent to me at my e-mail address. Please see my author profile for details.  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story. 

 

**_Surrender_**

by 

Julie Horwitz 

 

 

As Padmé allowed Anakin to guide her towards their bed, she began to realize just how truly exhausted she was. Because she had been solely focused on caring for Ammae, she had not given her own condition a single thought other than to note that she was tired. Nothing had mattered but her sick daughter. (She didn't care what Anakin said. What had happened was _her_ fault.) But now that Anakin has forced her from Ammae's bedside, the extent of her utter exhaustion was becoming clear. 

She was surprised she could stand, let alone walk.

Not only was she drained of every last ounce of energy she possessed, but she was suffering as well from an assortment of aches and pains. Hours of remaining in the same position by Ammae's side had caused her muscles to cramp terribly and moving was extremely unpleasant. Her feet were twin points of agony as a result of having been confined in shoes all day long. Even her scalp ached from her hair being tightly pulled back since early in the morning.

She very much looked forward to getting undressed and crawling under the covers.

"Sit," Anakin instructed as they reached the bed and he guided her down on to the edge.

She happily obeyed, eager to be off of her aching feet. 

"I'm going to take care of you now," he promised, kneeling down in front of her and taking one of her feet in his hands. "You're not to do anything but rest. Am I understood?"

She nodded as he began unbuckling her shoe. 

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," she informed him. "There's only one thing I want to do and that's-"

She gasped as he pulled the shoe from her painful foot. Glancing down, she immediately saw that it was swollen.

"Oh, Padmé," Anakin breathed as he started to gently massage her foot. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I should have carried you. Why didn't you say something?"

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference," she told him. "I don't think there's a part of my body that doesn't hurt."

"My poor love," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the sole of her foot. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I'll do anything."

"I know you would," she smiled down at him. "But I think I just want to go to sleep. I'm very tired and I'm sure I'll feel better in the morning."

As tempting as it was to accept his offer, she knew from experience that permitting Anakin to help her "feel better" would result in her getting very little rest. Allowing her to simply sleep would be the last thing on her husband's mind. Once he started, he would not stop until they had made love. Anakin showed very little, if any, self-restraint when it came to touching her body. If she had any hope of giving herself the rest she needed, she would have to keep him from administering his very unique brand of care.

No matter how effective his methods had been in the past...

"Are you sure?" he questioned as he released her first foot and took the second into his hands. "Because I'd rather you felt better now before falling asleep then in the morning. What if you can't fall asleep because you hurt so much?"

"I don't think-" She gasped again as the second shoe came off. "I don't think sleeping is going to be a problem, my love," she assured him. "Besides, aren't you the one who insisted I go to bed?"

"That was before I knew you were suffering," he pointed out, tending to her foot. "And you know how I hate it when you're in pain."

"Anakin..."

"All I want is to make you feel better, Padmé," he urged, kissing her foot. "Let me help you."

His plea was so sincere and heartfelt that she was momentarily tempted to give in. But only momentarily.

"I'll be fine," she again turned him down. "Remember what you said about Ammae and her headache? This is exactly the same. A good night's sleep will cure it. Trust me."

"Padmé..."

"I'll be fine," she repeated, confident that she had made the right decision. Normally she wouldn't mind letting Anakin have his way with her, but she was just too tired right now. (What would be the point if she couldn't enjoy it?) "But," she added, "there _is_ something you can help me with."

"Anything."

"Help me change into my nightgown?"

She realized it was a risky thing to do, allowing Anakin to touch her at all, but she was too drained to undress herself. Besides, she trusted him to respect her wishes and not take advantage of his proximity to her body. He had always done as she had asked in the past, his need to please her and protect her overriding any personal desires. There was no reason to believe he'd suddenly stop now. 

"Of course," he smiled up at her. He gave her foot a last kiss before releasing it and joining her on the edge of the bed.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "Would you like to me to take your hair down first?"

She nodded, eager for the relief it would bring her aching scalp.

Anakin immediately set to work expertly pulling out all the various clips and pins that held Padmé's hair atop her head. She had grown it long again over the years though she continued to straighten it, which Anakin hated (He constantly told her that he missed having curls to play with to which she always countered with complaints about his beard), and preferred to wear it up when at the office because she felt it looked more professional. Years of practice allowed him to work with speed and precision. It was not long before her hair tumbled free and the discomfort vanished.

"Better?" he asked, attempting to smooth her hair down over her shoulders and back. The style had left it slightly curled and it refused to remain flat.

"Much," she told him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he reminded her. He moved his face closer to hers. "I love you," he murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

And then without saying another word, he closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply.

Padmé found herself immediately surrendering to the kiss as she always did. It was an instinctive act. It was impossible to respond in any other way. His kisses were always incredibly passionate and powerful and they compelled her to return them in kind. This one was no exception and it sent the familiar tingles shooting through her body. It overwhelmed her and consumed her.

It _aroused_ her...

The kiss finally ended and Anakin, still not speaking, slid further back onto the bed and vanished from her line of sight. Seconds later, she felt his hands on her back, gently kneading and squeezing the tense muscles.

She leaned into his touch, sighing contentedly and closing her eyes as she let her head droop towards her chest. It felt so good...

She knew exactly what he was doing. Never one to give up easily, he was still trying to convince her to let him take care of her in the way that he wanted. (When it came to her well-being, Anakin was single-minded and overprotective.) His tactic was transparent and, unsurprisingly, very effective as evidenced by her aroused state. (He knew her so very well...) While he would never force himself on her, he would make small overtures like the kiss in the hopes that they would change her mind.

Her resolve had already begun to dissipate... 

"I love you," he at last spoke, continuing to rub her back. 

"I love you too," she replied, suddenly no longer as tired as she had been. Anakin's touch was so wonderful... 

She then felt him kiss her neck, causing shivers to course though her body, which only served to flare her smoldering arousal. 

It was clear that giving in to him was now inevitable...

"I thought you were just supposed to be helping me change into my nightgown," she mentioned as casually as she could manage. But even she could hear the struggle in her voice... 

He pressed another kiss to her skin.

"Sorry, milady," he apologized though he didn't sound sorry at all. A third kiss followed while his hands remained on her back though they no longer massaged her. "You know how it is when I get the urge to kiss you. I just can't stop myself."

"Can't or won't?" she teased, knowing the answer perfectly well. 

She heard him chuckle and then felt his breath blow gently against her ear.

"All I have to do is see you and I need to kiss you," he murmured. He placed a kiss just beneath the base of her ear. "To touch you.

"To make love to you."

"Anakin..." she breathed as he pressed his lips to the crook of her neck.

There was no question that he had already gotten to her. He always did. She was powerless against her husband... 

Her body was completely ready for him. She could feel the dampness between her legs as well as the gentle pull of her vaginal muscles. If he wanted, he could take her at this very moment.

And truthfully, on some level, she wouldn't care if he did.

"Let me take away all of your pain," he implored her, his hands sliding up her back. "All I want is to take care of you. Let me. Please."

"I..." she tried to speak, to tell him that he could, but her voice failed her as he began to slowly unzip her dress.

"I can't stand it when you're in pain, Padmé," he said. "You should never..." She felt him kiss her newly-exposed skin. "...suffer.

"Never."

Her breathing began to quicken as more kisses followed, each one getting progressively lower.

She wanted to tell him that he had won his argument, but she couldn't bring herself to form the words. She was lost in the haze of her arousal. 

He finally finished unzipping her and, after placing one last kiss on her back, his hands made their way up to her shoulders. Once there, they slipped the top half of her dress down her arms, leaving her upper body completely exposed except for the bra she wore.

Next, his hands were moving around to her front, cupping her breasts through the bra.

She gasped as he gently squeezed them and she fell back against his chest.

"I want to take care of you," he breathed into her ear. "Please let me."

Once more, she found herself unable to speak. She was too overwhelmed...

Suddenly, he removed one of his hands from her bosom and it instantly landed on her leg.

"Anakin..." she finally managed as his fingers slowly began gathering the material of her skirt. 

As more and more of her bare leg came into view, she knew with absolutely certainty what his intentions were.

And eagerly awaited his intimate touch.

However, at the moment that her thigh was exposed, he stopped.

"Padmé?"

And she understood that he was waiting for her permission. (It still amazed her that, after all the years of their marriage, how little he comprehended the power he held over her. All he had to do was touch her and she was enthralled.) Because she had told him "no" once, he would not go any further unless she told him to. If she said "no" again, he would back off, no matter how aroused he himself was. (Although her position prevented her from seeing or touching his crotch, she had no doubt that he was as ready as she was.) His actions had been to entice her to change her mind, nothing more. He would never force her to do anything against her will. Such a concept was anathema to him. 

"Make me feel better, my love," she simply said.

Her words were all he needed to hear. 

"Thank you," he exhaled, relief evident in his voice.

Immediately, his hand slid around her leg and up her inner thigh. She trembled with excitement as his fingers brushed against her vagina through her panties.

"Y-you know," she managed teasingly, "that on s-some planets, a male can be imprisoned for touching a female when she had asked him not to."

"Is that so?" he replied in the same tone. He pushed his fingers beneath her panties and she sucked in her breath as they made contact with her swollen labia. "But what if it can be proved that the female wanted him to continue and only said 'no' because she believed that it was what was expected of her?"

"And how would such a thing be proved?" she wanted to know, shuddering as his fingers parted her vaginal lips and slipped between them.

"Like this," he proclaimed as he thrust a single finger inside of her, causing her to gasp and cry out.

"Oh..."

"Don't think about anything but my touch," he murmured into her ear as his finger circled and rubbed against her inner walls. "Focus on it. Feel it. Let it be your entire existence. Allow everything else to disappear."

She moaned as waves of pleasure began to radiate through her entire body. 

"I love you," he said and added a second finger, making her cry out again.

"Stars!"

Her hips began to buck against his hand with every movement, tightening her muscles in an attempt to pull him deeper inside her.

As he steadily increased the speed of each circle and pump, the pressure within built at a rapid pace. She had been so very ready when he had finally touched her. 

It would not be long...

"Anakin..."

"Feel my love for you," he murmured as he released her other breast and brought his second hand to join the first between her legs. 

With one finger, he rubbed her engorged clitoris.

And that simple act pushed her over the edge. 

She cried out as she came, the exquisite spasms reverberating through her body.

"Anakin!"

His response was to keep circling his fingers inside of her as the orgasm ran its course.

She relaxed against him, sighing contentedly at the pure bliss enveloping her. Anakin had once again done to her what only he could. He had overwhelmed her senses with pleasure and made her forget everything else.

And she knew from years of experience that this was just the beginning.

"I love you so much," he told her when she had at last quieted, her breathing heavy. His fingers remained within her though they had finally ceased moving. "I'll do anything for you. Always."

"I know that," she assured him and there was no question that it was true. Anakin had proven his willingness to go to any length for her time and time again. Nothing was too great or too small. (He had even gone to the dark side all those years ago because he had believed it was the sole way to save her...) His love for her and his need to protect her were only rivaled by her own similar feelings for him. He was dedicated to doing anything he deemed necessary to keep her safe and happy. He often put her needs ahead of his own. "And I love you too."

"How are you feeling?" he questioned as he gently withdrew his fingers from her and laid both hands on her inner thighs. "Has the pain lessened at all?"

"What pain?" she playfully responded. 

"Padmé..." 

"I feel wonderful," she truthfully told him. "I barely notice it anymore."

"Then that means I'll have to keep distracting you until you fall asleep," he determined. His hands transferred to her waist. His fingers were sticky from pleasuring her and she could clearly smell herself on him.

"And I can think of many ways to keep your mind occupied."

His grip tightened and she found herself being pulled further onto the bed.

He repositioned himself so that she was pressed up against him, his legs on either side of her. She could feel his erection digging into her lower back through the layers of their clothing.

She idly wondered how long it would be until he entered her. By the feel of him, he had to be incredibly ready himself...

Then his hands were again on her, moving up her back to where her bra was fastened.

Silently, he unhooked the clasps and slid the straps from her shoulders and down her arms.

Padmé assisted him in pulling it entirely away from her body and was rewarded with the latching of his hands onto her bare breasts.

She moaned as he gently kneaded and manipulated them.

Next, his fingers moved to her nipples, lightly tugging on them and squeezing them.

"Anakin..." she murmured as the arousal process started all over again.

"I'm going to make you forget about your pain," he promised her. "I don't want you to think about it anymore. Your mind should be on nothing but the love I'm giving to you.

"The pleasure..."

In her experience, once he started touching her, it was _impossible_ to think of anything else period. He filled her senses, becoming her complete existence.

His hands left her breasts and returned to her waist.

"I need to finish undressing you," he said. "Get onto your knees.

Nodding, she complied, his hands never leaving her body.

Once she had raised herself up, he slid his hands down towards where her dress hung around her hips. He swiftly gathered up all of the material.

"Lift your arms," he instructed and she obeyed.

He pulled the dress over her head, rising on to his own knees in the process and leaving her dressed in nothing but her panties.

"Face me."

She turned around in time to see him pulling off his shirt.

He dropped it and drew her into his arms, kissing her.

She reveled in the kiss, her arousal flaring at the full-body contact.

The kiss ended and he moved slightly away from her, his hands once again drifting lower on her body.

"Almost finished," he murmured as his fingers wrapped around the waistband of her panties and started pulling them down.

When they reached her knees, she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance as she raised one leg in order for him to slip the panties over it and then repeated the action with her other leg.

"So beautiful," he commented as he again closed the distance between them.

He kissed her once more, his hands running swiftly along her back as she did the same to him.

The kiss deepened immediately and Padmé found herself slightly parting her legs as her arousal reached the point of being almost painful.

One of Anakin's hands slid down her back and over her buttocks before arriving to rest on top of her vulva.

She cried out against his mouth as his fingers again pushed inside of her.

The angle did not allow for very deep penetration, but the feelings caused by his exploration were just as intense as they always were.

Once more, she could feel herself on the brink of release...

Still kissing her, his other hand worked itself between them and made its way to her clitoris.

As before, a mere touch brought her to orgasm.

Her cries were muffled by the presence of his mouth on hers.

He returned both of his hands to her back before finally ending the kiss.

Her breathing labored, she managed, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled at her. "Are you still feeling all right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me that after what you just did?"

He shrugged. "Old habits die hard?"

"Anakin!"

"What?"

She sighed, giggling. "You are terrible."

He gave her that smirk she so adored. "Thank you, milady."

She groaned and he gave her another kiss.

"You're undressed now," he softly mentioned as they broke apart, gently holding her face in his hands.

"Yes..."

"May I...join you?"

Again, he was asking her permission, which amused her considering all that they had already done. But Anakin was Anakin and he never presumed anything when it came to her happiness. As before, her initial refusal to his overtures had made him cautious in how to proceed. 

She smiled at him. "Of course." She reached out to touch his crotch, causing him to suck in his breath at the contact with his very sensitive engorged penis. (How could she even dare to say "no" when it was obvious that he was in desperate need of release?) "Let me help you, my love."

"Padmé..."

She quickly undid the single button at the waist and unzipped his fly. But as she grabbed onto his waistband, he covered her hands with his own.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me," he playfully repeated her earlier tease. 

"Old habits die hard," she shot back and repositioned her fingers so that they were gripping the waistband of his underpants as well.

"I...need...you," he quietly spoke, his voice serious.

"You'll always have me," she replied. "Now and forever."

"I love you," he repeated once more.

"I love you," she told him yet again, knowing she would never tire of either saying or hearing those words. They were the truth and they defined their relationship.

Without another word, she tugged both his pants and underwear down over his hips, his hands still laying on top of hers. In seconds, his erection came into view.

She resisted the urge to stroke him, fearing that even that small touch would cause him to come. She knew how important it was to him to be inside her when he orgasmed. (And because of that preference, he had never liked to have her stimulate him orally or manually. They had tried it in the beginning of their marriage, but he had not enjoyed it.) And after all he had already done to her...

"Padmé..." he breathlessly murmured and she looked into his eyes. "Lay down."

She didn't even bother to acknowledge him before acquiescing. She simply moved past him and laid down on their pillows, spreading her legs to allow him immediate access.

She watched as he quickly worked to free himself of the last of his clothing and crawled on hands and knees towards her.

He positioned himself between her legs, lining his penis up with her entrance, barely touching her.

He met her gaze, asking permission one last time. (Once they were joined, there would be no going back.) 

"Take me."

Without a word, he plunged into her, groaning as he buried himself as deep as her body allowed.

Padmé gasped and moaned in ecstasy. Having him inside of her was the most perfect feeling in the universe. It was the part of lovemaking she craved the most. The feeling of fullness made her feel whole. She wouldn't care if they stayed joined like this forever. 

He began to move, very slowly, but after only three thrusts, he stopped, his body shuddering.

"Ohh... Padmé..."

"Shh," she quieted him, kissing him. 

She knew he had reached orgasm and was straining to keep from ejaculating. (This had happened many times in the past because of his habit of putting her pleasure before his own.) He would need a few moments before he could start moving again.

She continued kissing him and wrapped her legs around him but did not pull herself tighter against him. That could wait until he was ready to start again.

When the kissing intensified, she knew he was ready.

He started thrusting once more, again starting slow and she mirrored his movements, now using her legs to deepen his penetration.

Sounds of pleasure emitted from her throat and she could hear the same coming from him.

It was not long before they found their rhythm and Padmé could feel the approach of her imminent release. With Anakin, it never took her very long to reach orgasm, which was why she always experienced so many under his loving ministrations.

Their speed incrementally increased until her body could take no more and she was lost, her muscles fluttering around him and the sensations making her cry out once more into his mouth.

Anakin kept up his movements and he followed moments later, finally allowing himself to experience complete release within her.

The passionate kisses did not let up although their bodies gradually came to a standstill, both of them recovering.

She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, letting them fall back to the mattress.

Finally, their kissing came to an end as well, Padmé breaking away to take a much needed breath of air.

"I suppose I should say thank you," she playfully commented as he began planting tiny kisses on her face, neck, and shoulders. "For making me feel better, that is."

"You never need to thank me, my love," he told her. "I do it because I want to. I love you so much, Padmé. Taking care of you is very important to me."

"But all the same, thank you," she pressed. "You're so very good to me."

"Only because you deserve it," he pointed out, continuing to kiss her. "You are the most wonderful person I have ever known. No one could ever compare to you."

And she knew he meant every word that he said. Anakin was always completely honest with her. Even when he tried to hide something, he eventually confessed to her.

She took his face in her hands and again kissed him deeply, showing him how much she loved him and appreciated him. 

She was not surprised when her body began to respond to his lingering presence.

"Anakin," she murmured against his lips.

And even less surprisingly, she felt him harden again inside of her.

But instead of just starting to move again, he rolled them onto their sides and he hooked one of her legs over his hip, instantly pushing himself deeper within.

"I can't get enough of you," he said very softly as he gently thrust into her.

"Stars..." was her only reply.

Then he kissed her again and continued to pump in and out of her.

She arched her back and she gripped him tighter with her leg.

Soon her pelvis was rocking back and forth to match his movements.

Once again they fell into the natural pattern of lovemaking, their body movements beginning slowly and gradually increasing in speed.

Before long, she reached her peak for the fourth time and the pressure exploded. 

Her wordless cries of pleasure spurred him on until he came again.

Breathing heavily and exhausted, she collapsed in his arms.

Anakin slowed his movements to a stop, continuing to kiss her all the while.

"You're...so...wonderful," he managed between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, returning his kisses.

She unhooked her leg from around him but made no move to disengage from him.

"I don't think I can do anymore," she quietly informed him. "I think I do actually want to go to sleep now."

"Whatever you want," he assured her and began to pull out of her.

But she placed a hand on his back to stop him.

"No. Stay. Please. I want to feel you while I fall asleep."

He pushed back into her and she exhaled at the sensation.

"I'll stay as long as you want."

"Thank you."

He kissed her gently. "Close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere, my love."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he assured her. "Now go to sleep. You need your rest."

"Yes, Master Jedi. I hear and obey," she smiled.

"As you should."

"Good night, Anakin," she said pointedly.

"Sweet dreams, my angel."

He kissed her once more and she closed her eyes.

It was not long before she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
